


Wonderland

by KuroBakura



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Creepy, Crush at First Sight, Dark Fantasy, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Surprises, Work In Progress, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Dorothy was only attending a party when she discovers that there is more to this building than she thought after sneaking around. She finds herself in a whole other world where she meets a man by the name of Baekho, who is not exactly human like her. Though, his appearance tells another story.After their first meeting, Baekho and Dorothy end up developing not only a friendship between the two of them but a strong bond, too.Will Baekho be able to keep his secret from being discovered or will he have to suffer the consequences if Dorothy finds out what he exactly is? And can Dorothy be able to live her life the same way as before she met Baekho?
Kudos: 2





	1. Slipped But Not Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy came to the party but not expecting to end up being somewhere that was out of this world at the end of the night.

“This party sucks. I am not even sure why I bothered to show up. Being drunk will not help make it any better either.” Dorothy thought to herself as she sat back up against a wall in a room where a party was going on with her co-workers. Usually, Dorothy doesn’t go to the events that her boss throws for the employees. This time, she decided to go to one to see what it was like but she quickly found out that she definitely should have stayed home. She took a sip with the last bit of her drink in it as she looked out at the people who were mingling with the rest of the party goers. Dorothy decided that she had enough when she saw one of the mail employees looking at her. 

Dorothy knew this employee too well. He has a slight crush on her but deep down, he was not her type. It doesn’t stop him from trying to ask her out, though. In a way, it was but creepy to her.

“I think I need to go to the restroom.” Dorothy spoke to herself before getting up and heading out of the room to do so as quickly as she could, leaving her empty cup where she was. When she went into the restroom, there was no one else in there. Which was perfect for her. Dorothy headed to one of the stalls and did her business for a couple of minutes then came out and headed over to the sink to wash her hands. She looked in the mirror as she did so.

“And why did we even have to dress up in a formal manner? There was no point! I swear, my boss can be very extra when she wants to be. I am not even surprised anymore.” Dorothy said out loud. She did not even care if someone heard her. She was done at this point. But instead of leaving to go home, Dorothy wanted to look around the building. Just to see what it contains. Dorothy exited the restroom and headed down the empty in the opposite direction that she came.

So far, there was not much until she hit the end of the hallway, which there was a split into two directions. She stood there for a moment, thinking if she should go in the left direction or the right one? Usually, she would go right but for some reason, Dorothy had an urge to go to the left. In the end, left is the direction that Dorothy decided to take and headed down that way. It felt like the same as going down the other hallway. When she was about to turn around and head back to the party, she heard a noise coming from all the way down the hallway.

“Maybe I should head back to the party but yet...I do not want to see that guy again.” Dorothy thought. Thinking about her co-worker again made her cringe. 

“You know what, screw the party. I am more curious about the noise anyway.” Dorothy said to herself. Dorothy ran down the hallway until she found where the noise was coming from. She heard it coming from behind a certain door and turned to face it. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, Dorothy felt a slight chill surge through her spine but yet, she did not let go of the doorknob. Not even for a second. Dorothy hesitated for several seconds before finally opening the door.

When Dorothy did open the door to the room, the noise stopped. All there was in the room was a poster that was on a wall right across from her. Dorothy felt like she could get in trouble if discovered but also, she wanted to know what was exactly on the poster. Dorothy swallowed before entering the room and closing the door behind her. Forgetting that there was no daylight outside of the small window that she suddenly saw on one of the walls in the room. 

She tried to flip the switch on the wall next to the door but the light was not going on in the room. Luckily, Dorothy always carried a small flashlight with her whoever she goes, just in case of an emergency. Even though this was not exactly much of an emergency for her to use it, Dorothy decided to use it anyway. Dorothy took a small, black flashlight out of her purse and turned it on. Dorothy carefully walked over to the poster with the flashlight in front of her. 

When Dorothy finally reached the poster, she noticed that it was very fancy. Even the title was done in a formal font, too.

“”Happily Ever After”, huh. What is this exactly for?” Dorothy read outloud and asked herself. She most likely will never find an answer for that but still, it did make her even more curious that she was before she entered the room. Without even giving a thought, Dorothy placed one of her hands on the poster, letting her fingers run gently on it. The words on the poster were a bit rigid but felt so gorgeous at the same time.

Dorothy felt like nothing was going to happen. ...Or so she  _ thought _ that was the case. Several seconds, her hand felt like it was stuck.

“What the hell?” Dorothy asked herself as she tried to move her hand off of the poster. A blue glow suddenly started to rush through where her veins were on her arms. Dorothy started to feel so frightened. When she was finally able to remove her hand off of the poster, she looked down below her. There was a hole forming where she was standing. Dorothy needed to get out the room and back to the party like nothing happened. Not to mention that the hole was starting to grow a bit too quick for her.

“Shit! I need to get out of here!” Dorothy thought. When she started to run a few steps, one of the heels on her shoes made her suddenly become unbalanced. Dorothy began to trip backwards right back where she just was and fell backwards into the hole. Dorothy gasped as she fell in but there was nothing to grab onto. Dorothy also saw the poster disappearing off of the wall. And just like that, the hole closed up quickly and now the room was just like it was before she entered it. 

The hole was deep and Dorothy’s heart was pounding inside of her chest. All she could do now brace for impact, where she was going to land. If she was going to land somewhere. Dorothy closed her eyes. Hoping that this was actually all nothing but a dream. Several seconds later, Dorothy crashed and landed on her back. Dorothy opened her eyes as she felt a splash on her face. It was water but she was not outdoors. No, it definitely was not the outdoors at all.

Dorothy carefully and painfully sat up then looked around her. It seemed like she was in a greenhouse of and what she was in was a pond of some kind. Dorothy looked at her arm. It seemed normal now.

“What the fuck just happened? This is too much and I got out of here.” Dorothy said to herself. As she tried to move, she let out a yelp as she suddenly felt pain in one of her ankles.

“Stupid heels! I knew I should have worn flats to that dumb party.” Dorothy spoke quietly to herself. All of a sudden, Dorothy heard the door open to the greenhouse.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” A voice could be suddenly heard throughout the greenhouse. Dorothy decided to keep quiet. Something horrible could happen and she did not want to make this worse or more awkward than it always was going to be. Footsteps started to ring throughout the greenhouse. As they got closer to her, Dorothy’s heart was pounding so much inside of her chest that it felt like it was going to burst outside of it. But, Dorothy did not look towards the direction of where the footsteps were coming from.

When they stopped, Dorothy noticed a pair of legs and very nice dress shoes from the corner of her eye but that is all she saw.

“Oh my!” The voice spoke again as they came close to her and knelt to the ground. This time, she noticed that it was a deep male’s voice.

“Miss? Are you alright?” The voice spoke up again, asking if she was okay. This time, Dorothy looked up to who was asking her that question. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was a man. The man has styled and gelled, blonde hair. Not to mention that the suit that he was wearing on him looked very expensive looking, too. He also looked to be Korean but yet, Dorothy was not sure at the same time what he exactly is but yet, it really did not matter to her. Dorothy also blushed as well without even realizing that she was doing that.

“Y-yes. I am fine for the most part but...I can not really say much for my ankle.” Dorothy replied to him.

“How did you get here in my greenhouse?” The man asked another question. Dorothy let out a sigh. 

“I know this is going to sound strange but I fell through a hole. A magical hole, to be more exact. I touched a poster in a room that I snuck into while being at a party and that’s how I ended up here. I should not have left the party but it was so boring. Or...I should have just gone home instead of walking around the building alone like an idiot.” Dorothy explained and answered. The man did not give a reaction to her about that.

“A poster from your world?” The man asked her another question. That confused Dorothy slightly.

“Another world?” Dorothy asked him.

“You are a mortal, are you not?” The man asked back.

“As far as I know, I am a human.” Dorothy replied. The man noticed that one of Dorothy’s ankles was swelling. He suddenly placed his arms under her. Dorothy was not sure how to react.

“What are you doing?” Dorothy questioned him about his intentions for what he was going to do with and/or to her.

“I want to get you out of the pine so you do not get sick. Also, let me tend to your ankle. I promise, I will try anything stupid.” The man answered her. As much as Dorothy should not trust him, Dorothy was going against her better judgement. It is not like that this was not the first time she has done this tonight. Nope. Not at all. The man brought her over to a clear area of the greenhouse and laid her on the ground.

The man went over to her ankle and suddenly held it gently in both of his hands.

“I apologize if this is going to hurt you for several seconds. It will not last long, I assure you.” The man spoke to her before suddenly squeezing it. It did hurt but it was not making her scream in pain or anything but she did move slightly. Dorothy also noticed that the man did not even attempt to look up the skirt of her dress. About 30 seconds later, the man let go of her ankle then sat back up on the ground.

“Try moving it around a little bit.” The man instructed her. Dorothy did as the man asked her. When she did so, she felt no pain. No pain at all. Her back was a bit bad as well but it was nothing that she can’t handle. Dorothy carefully sat up on the ground then looked at the man once again.

“That...that is incredible! How did you do that?” Dorothy exclaimed and asked him. The man smiled back at him.

“It is nothing but the magic touch, my dear.” The man replied to her. Dorothy began to blush again when he called her “dear”. 

“Thank you for helping me. By the way...what is your name?” Dorothy said and then asked him. The man smiled at her.

“My name is Baekho. What is your name?” The man replied and then asked the same question about her name. Dorothy smiled back at him.

“Dorothy.” Dorothy answered him. Baekho nodded back. Baekho suddenly got an idea.

“I know that this may sound a bit extreme but would you let me dry your clothes for you? I can give you something like a long t-shirt and a robe to wear while I do so. ...If you are okay with that, I will be careful with your dress as well.” Baekho suggested to him. Again, Dorothy went against her better judgement.

“That would be great. Thank you.” Dorothy answered. Baekho nodded and got off of the ground then helped Dorothy off of the ground as well before both of them left the green house and headed to and into his home. His home was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . It had a bit of a gothic touch to the decor, which was really nice to her. Dorothy loves the gothic style. Ever since she was a teenager. And she has never stopped loving it either.

“You have a really lovely home. Sorry that I am walking through here like a soggy towel, though.” Dorothy said to Baekho.

“Thank you and no worries about that. I just hope that you do not end up catching a cold.” Baekho said back to her. Dorothy felt so comfortable and calm around him suddenly. 

“This man just let a stranger into his home to help them. And he also offered to help dry my clothes. I guess I truly am in another world.” Dorothy thought to herself as Baekho showed her to a bathroom. When they stopped in front of a door, Baekho snapped his fingers and a long t-shirt and robe suddenly appeared into his hand. Dorothy now understands why Baekho was wondering if she was a mortal or not. Because Baekho himself definitely was not a human. 

Baekho held out the clothing items towards Dorothy. I will wait in the hallway until you change.” Baekho told her as he opened the door to the bathroom for her. Dorothy nodded and thanked him before going inside and shutting the door behind her. As Dorothy was in the bathroom, she could not help but notice that even the decor in the bathroom looked very expensive.

“Wow. Baekho sure has quite a taste when it comes to his decor. Even in the bathrooms, you can tell that none of this stuff is cheap. And it smells so good in here, too.” Dorothy quietly said to herself then started to change. When putting on the long t-shirt, it felt so soft to the touch. And the hem of it stopped at her a little above her knees, too. The robe itself was made of silk. Dorothy looked into the giant mirror in the bathroom to look at herself. 

It felt strange for her to be in not just in a man’s clothes but a man that she doesn’t even know. So far, he seems like a nice guy but yet...he could be a murderer. Who knows! But unless Dorothy goes along with what he is doing, there is a good chance she will find a way back to where she came from. Dorothy took a deep breath before she walked over to the door and opened it to leave. 

In the hallway, Baekho turned his head as he heard the bathroom door open up and Dorothy walked out. The two of them looked at each other. Baekho suddenly blushed across his cheeks seeing this woman he barely knows in his clothes. 

“Baekho?” Dorothy asked him, trying to get his attention. Baekho snapped out of his trance and felt so embarrassed as he turned his head to the side.

“My apologies for giving you that stare. I didn't mean to do that. I am not going to lie, though. You are truly a beautiful woman.” Baekho suddenly spoke to her. Dorothy silently chuckled then walked over to him.

“Thank you. Honestly...it has been such a long time since anyone has ever given me such a compliment like that. Also, you are very handsome, by the way.” Dorothy said to him. Baekho looked at her once again with a smile on his face.

“You are welcome and thank you as well. I never have gotten a compliment like that before in my entire life.” Baekho said back to her as he still was blushing. 

“Really?” Dorothy asked him. Baekho nodded.

“Yes. By the way, let me go get your clothes and I will go dry them for you.” Baekho replied and spoke to her. Dorothy watched as Baekho went into the bathroom and took out the folded clothes. Once again, Dorothy followed Baekho to a washroom in his home and watched him place the clothes in the dryer and turned it on before he was looking at her.

“Would you like some tea to warm you up?” Baekho asked her. Suddenly, Dorothy’s stomach made a huge growl that was loud enough for both of them to hear.

“And maybe something to eat as well?” Baekho also added to his previous question. Dorothy did want to seem like taking advantage of him but her hunger was starting to take over her.

“I don’t want to seem like I am asking you for too much or taking advantage of you, which I promise that I am not trying to do at all to you.” Dorothy said to him. Baekho smiled.

“I truly do not mind it at all. I barely get company here as it is. In fact, I would not mind having a guest over for dinner.” Baekho told her. Dorothy felt so bad for him.

“Only if you really want me to, then I would like to join you for dinner.” Dorossid back to him with a smile on his face. Baekho felt so happy that Dorothy accepted his offer. Still, Dorothy had a weird feeling about him deep down but at the same time, it was easy to let her guard down around him.

**######**

In the dining room, Dorothy sat on the opposite side of Baekho at the dining room table. Everything on the table looked so delicious. There were so many different kinds of food on the table. She was surprised that it was all originally going to be just for him. Baekho even made her a huge plate of food for her to eat. 

“I hope that I gave you enough food for you to eat. I am not used to having company so I am not familiar with portions. Dorothy looked up at him and nodded.

“You did! Thank you!” Dorothy said back to him. Baekho smiled at her again. 

“You are welcome. And please, do not be afraid to take more if you wish to. I truly have plenty.” Baekho told her. Dorothy took a bite of her food that her fork grabbed at. She was truly shocked. It tasted like heaven. Truly scrumptious! 

“I do not mean to sound rude but did you make all of this food yourself?” Dorothy asked Baekho.

“I do not consider your question rude at all. And yes. I did make all of this food myself.” Baekho replied to her. Dorothy was surprised but also believed him as well.

“It’s...it is truly delicious!” Dorothy happily exclaimed. Then...she felt slightly embarrassed. Baekho could tell by the way she reacted that she was feeling this way about what she just told him.

“I am glad that you are liking it. Also, no need to be nervous around me, Dorothy. I rather someone be who they are than hide who they are from someone. Even if you do not know me well enough to do so. I believe the best way of getting to know someone better is seeing how they truly are as a being. Correct?” Baekho spoke and then asked her. Dorothy smiled and nodded.

“I agree with you. You don’t know how many times I get to know someone and they end being a complete asshole. Too many times than I can count, honestly. Not sure what it is about me that attracts people like that but it is something about me that does. It seems like that is like what most of the people in my town are like from what I have seen.” Dorothy spoke back to him. Baekho felt bad for her.

“I am so sorry that this happened to you. You deserve better than that. You seem like a really wonderful person.” Baekho said to her. Dorothy blushed as she took a sip of tea.

“Thank you.” Dorothy said back to him after she finished and put her cup back down on the table in front of her.. Baekho nodded back and the two of them went back to eat their food. Dorothy could not help but keep giving glances at Baekho as he ate.

“Who is this man exactly? He is so sweet, kind and honestly...he is also very cute. I wish there were more men like him.” Dorothy thought to herself as she ate the rest of her dinner with him. Even with silence, the two of them were enjoying being around each other. Especially Baekho. It has been so long since anyone ever joined him for dinner like this. It felt really nice to him. After a little bit, Baekho went to go grab her clothes, which should be dried by now.

Dorothy waited behind him as he took out her clothes. All of a sudden, Baekho made a worried face when taking out her dress.

“Oh no! There is a rip on the back of the dress!” Baekho said and then looked at her.

“I am so sorry! Let me fix it for you quickly before you go!” Baekho said to her. Dorothy started to worry that she may not have enough time to wait.

“I am not sure if I am able to wait. I’m sorry.” Dorothy said back to him in a sad tone. As much as Dorothy liked being here, she knew that she could not stay much longer. Baekho had an idea.

“You can have my robe and t-shirt! It is worth as much as the dress but I will still fix your dress for you! I will make it up to you somehow if I can not fix it. Also, I will help get back to where you need to go.” Baekho offered and told her. Dorothy nodded in agreement with that. 

“Follow me to my study! I can get you back to where you want to go from there.” Baekho instructed her. Dorothy followed Baekho as he kept holding her dress. To make sure that it would not disappear. When they arrived at the study, Dorothy was taken back by all the books he had. It's more like a library than a study!

“You have quite a collection of books! A lot of these look like first editions, too!” Dorothy exclaimed to him in an excited tone. Baekho chuckled.

“Thank you. I can see that I am not the only one who enjoys books as much as I do.” Baekho said to her before grabbing a particular book from his shelf and opening it to a certain page. 

“Think of the place that you want to go to.” Baekho gave her another instruction. Dorothy closed her eyes and thought of her bedroom. Baekho looked in front of him and made a gesture with his head then looked back at her. 

“Open your eyes.” Baekho spoke. Dorothy did as he asked her to do. Her eyes widened when she saw a portal to her room.

“There you go. By the way...I want to give you something before you go.” Baekho said to her as he walked over to her. Baekho gave her a bracelet of some kind. Dorothy felt a little confused.

“If you would like to come see me again, do not hesitate and this is how you can get to me. If you don’t, I understand but I really enjoyed your company, Dorothy.” Baekho explained to her. Dorothy smiled at him.

“I enjoyed it, too. Thank you for everything.” Dorothy told him.

“You’re welcome. Hope to see you soon.” Baekho said back to her. Dorothy nodded and then looked at the portal and walked over to it. She carefully took one step in as she held her pair of high heels in one of her hands and then put the other food inside of it. She turned to look at Baekho, who was watching her to make sure Dorothy made it in the portal safe. She waved at him and Baekho waved back at her. Both of them with smiles on their faces.

Several seconds later, Baekho made another hand motion and closed the portal completely. Dorothy turned around. She was definitely back in her world. And away from the party and her creepy co-worker. In which she was very glad about that. Dorothy went over to her bed and laid down on it as she let out a happy sigh.

“We definitely will see each other again, Baekho. I promise.” Dorothy said to herself out loud before letting out a yawn. She was exhausted from tonight. Happy but exhausted. In the end, it turned out to be very fun. And not because of the party. Dorothy got comfortable on the bed while still wearing the t-shirt and robe that Baekho gave her. Dorothy does hope that she will see Baekho again soon. It was truly wonderful.  _ He  _ was wonderful. How soon they will see each other again was something that Dorothy needed to figure out.


	2. Brung It Back And Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy gets a surprise gift from a familiar stranger.

Dorothy pulled up to the driveway of her home after a hard day at work. It has been a couple of days since she saw and met Baekho. Still, she has not stop thinking about him. Nor she could not stop either. Baekho make her feel so happy but yet...if only she could see him again. Even if it is just one more time. As Dorothy stepped out of the car and shut the door to head to her home, she noticed her neighbor coming out of the house next door on the right side of her. Her neighbor is an elderly woman who has a heart of gold. She was also a huge sweetheart. Dorothy looked at her with a smile on her face as she noticed that the neighbor was coming towards her with a very well gift wrapped box in her hand.

”Good afternoon, Ms. Nesbitt!” Dorothy happily exclaimed to her. Ms. Nesbitt stopped in front of her, smiling as well.   
  
  


“Hello, Dorothy, sweetie. I saw a man bring this to your house and place it on your porch in front of your door. I took it so it did not get stolen. I hope that is okay.” Ms. Nesbitt said back to her.

“I know you, Ms. Nesbitt. Thank you for doing that for me.” Dorothy spoke to her. Ms. Nesbitt nodded back.

“You're welcome, hun. I better get back to my show. Just thought I would let you know.” Ms. Nesbitt spoke back to her. Dorothy nodded back. As Ms. Nesbitt turned around and began to walk towards her home, a thought popped up into Dorothy’s head.

“Ms. Nesbitt?” Dorothy piped up. Ms. Nesbitt stopped walking but kept her back turned.

“I do not mean to sound annoying or anything but..did you get a glimpse of what this man looked like?” Dorothy asked out of curiosity.

“He was tall and well dressed. The man also has blonde hair. He was Asian, too. Well, I think he was Asian but I could not really tell much from my window. I did not see him as someone who would to I’ll harm to you or anything like that. But, that is all I can tell you about the man I saw at your door.” Ms. Nesbitt replied, describing the man to Dorothy. A smile appeared on Dorothy’s face. She knew exactly who Ms. Nesbitt was describing. And that made her feel so happy. Very happy as a matter of fact.

“That is all the info I need about them. Thank you, Ms. Nesbitt. You have been very helpful.” Dorothy told her. Ms. Nesbitt nodded then went back to her porch and when back inside of her home. Dorothy did not waste anytime and headed up her porch. She placed the box on the chair next to her on the porch so she could unlock the door. When she went inside, Dorothy placed her purse on the hanger and then went back out to grab the box before officially going back inside of the house. Dorothy hurried over to her couch and sat down on it while still holding the gift box in her hands. She placed it in her lap before carefully opening it. When finally opening the box, Dorothy noticed an envelope on top of red gift wrap paper with her name written all in fancy lettering. Kind of like the poster she saw in the building but in a different font.   
  


Dorothy took the envelope out of the box and opened it. There was a folded note inside of it. When she unfolded the note,mit read:

_Dear Dorothy,_

_I am sad to inform you that I could not fix your dress. I tried my best with what I could and in the end, it was truly unfixable. So, in the box, I have given back your dress but I have also included something a little extra inside of it as well to make up for it. Also, I truly had a great time having dinner with you and chatting. It felt so wonderful to finally be able to speak with someone after so long of being alone. I know that may sound weird but I wanted to be honest with you, too.I hope we can get together again soon! Of course, only if you want to. No need to feel pressured or anything! Again, I am so sorry that I could not fix your dress._

_Sincerly,_

_Baekho_

  
A huge smile appeared on Dorothy’s face. She did not even feel bad or upset about that he could not repair her dress. The fact that he took time to try was great enough for her. Though, Dorothy was curious what was the extra item that Baekho gifted her. She put the note and envelope onto the coffee table in front of her to look inside the rest of the box. When Dorothy took the dress out of the box, she heard something hit the floor. Dorothy looked down to see a ring on the floor in front of her feet. Dorothy bent down to pick it up and then looked at it after sitting back up in the couch.   
  


It was a rose gold and platinum combo, diamond ring! She was surprised that Baekho would give her something like this! There must have also been at least 3 carats worth of diamonds on the ring, too. As much as she loves the ring, Dorothy felt so guilty about it. It did not feel right to keep such a gift.

“I am not sure if I should except this ring. I mean, he did give it to me but yet...it is definitely worth more than the dress itself. It’s very gorgeous but also it is something that I can’t accept.” Dorothy spoke to herself as she looked at the ring. It also made her wonder why Baekho would give her such a ring like this. It had to be more than just compensation for not being able to fix the dress. In fact, Dorothy did not pay a lot of the dress in the first place. Until they meet again, Dorothy was going to make sure that she takes great care of the watch. But...maybe it would not hurt her to wear it just _once_. Dorothy got off of the couch and headed upstairs with the ring to put it somewhere safe until she either gave it back to Baekho or whenever she decided to wear it. Whichever comes first but regardless, she was going to have to give it back to Baekho.

As Dorothy reached the door to her bedroom, a sudden thought popped up inside of her head.

“How did Baekho know where I live? I know she saw some of what my bedroom looked like from the portal but still...how did he know about my house and what my house looks like from the outside? He does not come off as a stalker to me but also.lI could be wrong at the same time.” Dorothy thought to and asked herself. It was not making her feel weird or anything but it did make her more curious. Yet, Dorothy was not going to dwell on that. Dorothy calmed down and entered her room. She quickly went over to her dresser where a jewelry box sat on. Dorothy opened the jewelry box and made a place for the ring Baekho gave to her.

When Dorothy closed the box, a slight chill suddenly ran up her spine. It was a strange feeling. She looked behind her to see if something or someone was behind her. When she did so, nothing and no one were there. It was just her in the room. Alone.

“What in the hell was that? Is this ring that he gave me cursed? Something does not add up here.” Dorothy asked and asked herself. But for right now, as much as she wanted to figure this out, she was not going to. There could be a few reasons for why she felt that chill. Dorothy placed the ripped dress on the bed and left the room.

“Maybe I need some food. I did not really have anything for breakfast and I also had a light lunch. I guess my mind is just a bit all over the place because of it.” Dorothy suggested to herself. She decided on pasta.   
  


**######**

Later that evening, she watched TV on her couch as she checked her messages on her tablet. When she reached for her cup of water, she noticed a Shawnee figure outside of her living in room window. And this figure was looking right at her from the window, too. Dorothy froze in place and did not take her eyes off of them.

“What the fuck?” Dorothy said quietly. Going against calling the police at this time, Dorothy wanted to try to deal with this herself. Dorothy got up from the window and went to her door. As she walked to the door, Dorothy did not take her eyes of the shadowed figure. Dorothy did not even hesitate to open the front door. But just as quickly as Dorothy saw the figure, the figure was gone when she returned her head and looked on the porch where the window of the living room was placed on her house. Dorothy let out a sigh.

“Well, no use in calling the cops now. There are no where to be seen now. Tonight has been crazy as hell. I also think it is bedtime. Hopefully, getting sleep will help me feel better about all of this. Hopefully, it does.” Dorothy spoke after closing the door and locking it. Dorothy also went over to the window and closed the curtains. After finishing turning off everything, she headed back to her room once again and stayed in there for the rest of the night. To,Oreos is another day but...will it be different or crazy as today was?


End file.
